


Finding Home

by bloody_roses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon Fix-It, and i really wanted ben to fight palpatine, and this is me trying to fix it, this movie broke my heart, yeah so I hated the end of tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_roses/pseuds/bloody_roses
Summary: She pressed her lips to his and a vision passed between the two. Just as it had when they touched hands. They saw themselves in a small meadow, green surrounding them and the sound of two children laughing. She felt his lips spread into a toothy grin. They both smiled at each other and there was a second of pure bliss that they each felt, but it ended and she felt his force energy give out. The connection severed, and he fell to the ground. She gripped his hand and tried to pull him up."No""Not now""Not him"
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. The Fight Against Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandchild of Palpatine and the grandchild of Anakin Skywalker fight side by side.

The sinister sith lord loomed above Rey, she knows what she has to do. She has to save the resistance, even if that means giving up herself. There is no time to worry about what this means for her, they need her help and this is the only way. She ignites Luke’s lightsaber and raises her arm to strike Palpatine down- but then the hum of the force bond echos instead her head and she feels him before she sees him. Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. His face comes into view and she feels the peace that now resides in him, the love that flows through their bond. Then she sense’s the threats surrounding him as he senses hers, she lifts the saber back just as he pulls his hand back and transfers the saber to him. The fight is on and it feels just as it had in Snoke's throne room. They fight with each other in mind, mimicking the moves of one another, checking to make sure the other is okay. As soon as the Knights of Ren and Palpatine's guards are gone he comes over to her, ready to fight tooth and nail with the woman he loves. Their saber’s raise in time with one another, but before they could even swing. Palpatine has them on the ground, sensing their conjoined power. ]

_“A dyad in the force, a power like life itself“_

Then he latches onto them and begins pulling everything they have to create a new life in himself. They both felt everything drain, the connection, the force, the few years of life they had lived. All being pulled, snatched, mutilated, by the ghost of a demented man. They felt the connection that had been there since birth slowly seep away from them.

And at the mercy of Palpatine.

Once it ended, they fell limp next to each other and all they could see was the lightning destroy everything the Rebels, the Jedi

_“Luke”_

_“My parents”_

had worked for, being destroyed.

Ben heard it first, the call of a past Jedi, the first and only word he ever heard his grandfather speak

_Rise_

he looked at Rey and saw her face as each of them began to speak.

She looked at him and in both their eyes was a not anger, not fear, not hatred, but hope and spirit. The spirits of true Jedi. Clambering up as the words from the past kept coming, they felt the spark of the connection once again. So they stood, together.

Palatine focused his attention on Rey as she fended off force lightning with the lightsaber of luke. Ben called out to his mother’s saber and found it quickly in his hand. He crossed her lightsaber with Rey’s and the force lightning began to grow stronger.

_“Foolish children, I am all the sith”_

Rey and Ben turned to each other, dug their heels into the ground, felt hundreds of years of hope, courage, compassion flow through them and said

_"And we are all the Jedi”_

Palpatine’s power weakened, he was fighting to stay alive now. It slowly overtook him and as his body disintegrated so did all the power he thought would save him. But it was getting the best of them and they knew it. Palpatine slowly started to disintegrate, if they could just hold on a little longer. With one final surge of energy, Palpatine disintegrated right in front of them. They stood for a second, staring at one another, but that’s when Rey fell to the ground

“Rey!” 

Ben felt her life force go out, he threw himself to the ground and grabbed hold of her. But it was too late, she was gone. He felt sobs begin to rack his body

_No_

_Not now_

_Not her_

He couldn’t let her die, not like this. She deserved to live. She deserved to see all the green the galaxy had to offer, to find a home, to grow old and die a peaceful death. He wanted to bring her back but had no idea if it would even work, but he had to try. A simple trade, life for life. He moved his hand down to her waist and started to heal. He felt her stir, the bond seemed to have mended. Just as the last of his life force left him, she put his hand on his and awoke. Her eyes were filled with relief. She sat up and looked at him in a way he had never been looked at. 

“Ben”

Seeing her alive again, feeling her acceptance of him through the bond, this was the happiest he had ever been in his life. No voices, no pain, no fear, no anger. Just her. 

She pressed her lips to his and a vision passed between the two. Just as it had when they touched hands. They saw themselves in a small meadow, green surrounding them and the sound of two children laughing. She felt his lips spread into a toothy grin. They both smiled at each other and there was a second of pure bliss that they each felt.

But it ended and she felt his force energy give out. The connection severed, and he fell to the ground. She gripped his hand and tried to pull him up. 

_No_

_Not now_

_Not him_

But she didn't have the time to save him, his body disappeared and she was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short just because I wanted to include the fight bc I REALLY wanted Ben to fight Palpatine and join Rey in the little lightsaber cross thing. next chapter will be up before the end of the day :)). Also, I haven't completely proofread this chapter so if there are mistakes im sorry


	2. Souls know no boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has been defeated, the Rebels are triumphant. Everyone is celebrating, except for the beloved hero.

It had been days since she left Exegol alone. Days that the rebellion spent celebrating, days that to her felt so similar to all her years on Jakku. But even those had a glimmer of hope in them, at least then she believed her parents would come back. Now she knows, he is never coming back. 

Her soul was cut in half, her dreams are haunted by the ghost of what could have been, the bond which once held such life is now just a wound, constantly bleeding, constantly aching. She sent BB-8 back to Poe right after she buried the sabers. Seeing Leia and Luke without Ben had broken something in her she didn’t think could break. Her hope. He was truly gone. She stares at the ceiling in her bunk of the falcon, she hasn’t allowed herself to cry. Scared that if the tears come they may never stop. She doesn’t want this, she wants to go to her friends, to celebrate. But after seeing all of them reunited, all of them so joyful, all she could think about was him. All she could feel was empty. Rey pulled a small airtight box closer to her and released the seals, slowly pulling out the only piece of him she has left. A large tattered sweater, with the hole she put in it. She pulled it over her head and for a moment some of the weight lifted, she buried her nose in the neck of the sweater to smell the only person she ever found a home in. 

_Ben_

Slowly the tears come and the weight of his loss crashes back down on her chest. Flashes of his face come to her, the feeling of his hand on hers, the way he had held her once she woke up, the image of them standing in the meadow. She tries to keep herself from falling apart but she can’t. She’s broken, she’s grieving, she _misses_ him. She tumbles off the bunk, desperately trying to get out of the ship that holds the memory of his father and trying to get into the night air. The cold hits her hard and the sand sinks into her shoes, her hair falls into her face sticking to the tears on her cheeks. Her body is wracked with sobs, she feels a pain in her chest that splits her in two. She sits in the sand until she can no longer cry and that's when the anger comes. She can’t contain it, she calls to her lightsaber and ignites it walking over to the small buildings that used to be Luke’s home. She starts swinging her lightsaber, trying to destroy anything she can. Trying to get rid of this ache, this pain, this unrelenting rage. 

She goes on like this until her muscles begin to weaken and the anger fades. Bringing back the helpless feeling of grief. She collapses against a wall and slowly sits down against it. She stares up at the Stars and wonders where amongst them she would be if she had just been able to save him. She sits like that for a while, just staring off and indulging in fantasies of where they could have been. She brings herself back down to reality and makes herself stand and drag her feet back to the falcon opting to simply fall asleep on the floor then get back inside a bunk. 

That night she dreams of him, she see’s him walking through a dark and cold place. She yells for him but he does not hear her. She tries to walk up to him but every time she does he gets farther and farther away. But for a second he turns to her, and there's a hint of perception in his eyes, and a spark lights in their bond, she reaches out her hand and he reaches out his. 

She awakens with tears on her face and her hand outstretched just as it had been in the dream. A familiar lump forms in her throat and she searches through the force, going as far as she possibly can she whispers his name like a wish, a prayer, a need. That’s when she hears it, soft, stifled, very distant, but still there. His voice saying one word

_“Rey”_

\----  
He awoke in an unknown and very cold place. He took in his surroundings and saw nothing but a few dead plants fairly close to him. Other than that, everything was dark. He slowly stood up and saw a desert. He’s overtaken by a sense of pain and suffering. He has no idea where he is, and no idea where she is. His force life is drained, he is barely holding on and can tell. 

He tries to find Rey but comes up empty. The only thing he can feel is a gaping wound, bleeding, and painful. He walks for what feels like hours in a desert wasteland, but nothing ever changes. No feelings, no hope, no help. Just loneliness and despair. And the fear that whatever this is could be where those who are force sensitive and commit atrocities to end up after a death. Not a force ghost, not at peace. A constant state of loneliness forever. He sat down on the ground and wondered if this was it. He fell to the ground, looking for solace in the only place he knows he can find it. Remembering her, her hands, her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she woke up in his arms. The peace she brought. The smallest smile appear on his face and the ghost of their bond appears, just as something stirred in front of him

He stared at the black nothing in front of him, knowing he had just felt something move. That’s when he felt that familiar force signature, and an outline of small hand seemed to reach for him. He outstretched his hand, but before he could reach her. She was gone and he was left with the severed bond again. 

He sat down and tried to search for her again, trying to find her force signature somewhere out there. 

All of a sudden he heard a quiet whisper, it sounded so desperate and distant he might cry. It was there, her voice

_“Ben“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Is he dead?? was her dream real?? find out next chapter i post :))


	3. One Cannot Live Without the Other

_That was him. It has to be._

_But how? I felt his life force leave. The bond is still broken_

_But maybe…_

Rey jumped up and ran to the Jedi texts. She looked for the one she had read something in about an in-between, place between the living and the dead. She searched the books but came up empty.  
Where is it?!

She pressed her palm to the stack of books and searched for her answers.

_Show me_

_Show me_

She found it. It described a “world between worlds,” a place that only force users can open the door to. A place empty, dark, full of lost souls, and hopeless creatures.

_But it doesn’t make sense why would Ben be there? His soul should’ve become one with the Force not lost in some alternate dimension._

___The book held no information on how to get there or how to even open the door. But someone had to know. She wracked her brain for anything or anyone who would know more about the world between worlds — turning her attention back to the book, slowly going over each page trying to find any other information. She found a footnote one on of the pages. It was something about dyads and how if one half-lives, the other half can’t die._ _ _

___“The connection of one soul in two beings cannot be severed, even through death.” Rey whispers to herself_ _ _

For one to die and the other to live would leave the half soul amidst death and life, a middle ground.  
She stares off into space for a minute, trying to process this information, trying to figure out her next move, trying to think of a plan. But all she can think of is the idea that she'll see him again, that she’ll talk to him again, that she’ll touch him again. It stirs in her again, the very thing that kept her going on Jakku, the very thing that Leia always held out for her son, hope.  
She gathered herself, started working on the falcon and rigging it up to be able to fly alone. Wanting to lave Tatoinne as quickly as possible and get to someone who has more information, she’ll go to Maz. She has to have some information on the world between worlds, or at least know someone who does. She sits down in the pilot seat, a small smile comes to her face as she starts the ship. This was it, this was their chance.  
She punches in the coordinate’s to Maz’s new cantina and sits back in the chair, but then she feels a presence behind her. One she hasn’t felt since Ach-to

  
_Luke_

“Rey.”

  
She turns around see’s his force ghost standing there.

  
“Master Luke.”

  
“I know you think you're doing the right thing, but this isn’t going to go the way you think.”

She felt anger spike in her veins, that’s the exact same thing he said before she left to turn Kylo back to Ben.

“Well if my other option is to be half a soul the rest of my life I think I’ll risk it.”

“This is too dangerous Rey, you could easily die trying to open a rift. Let alone going in and retrieving his soul.”

“Were you spying on me?” _how dare he!_

“Just to keep you from killing yourself Rey! The world between worlds is a dangerous place, completely uncharted territories even for the Jedi!”

she felt outraged, once again trying to get her to abandon Ben. His nephew. Her dyad.

“He’s been abandoned once, I won’t let it happen a second time. He died to save me, it’s the least I could do to try.”

“You aren’t going to stop are you?”

“Not as long as there's hope.”

“I don’t want to put you in danger Rey, but if you won’t stop. I will help you. I don’t know how to bring his soul back, but I know how to get to the world between worlds.”

her anger resides but the determination does not

“Tell me.”

____  
____Luke proceeds to tell her about the process of a force user opening the door between worlds and how it requires immense concentration and to create a severing in the surface it will take everything in her to create it. Then once inside she must be able to close and reopen it the same. He continues to reiterate the dangers, but nothing he could say could change her mind.  
“Rey, if you see my nephew again. Tell him I’m sorry.”  
“You’ll be able to tell him yourself.”  
And with that, he was gone and Rey set a new destination on the Flacon. The planet system nearest Exegol.  
Setting the ship on Auto-Pilot, she tried once more to reach out. To let him know she was coming. She felt herself coming closer and closer to the same place she was when she heard him call

____  
_I’m coming Ben, I promise._ _ _ _ _

* * *

She deployed her landing gear and started to make the descent onto Endor staying as far away from the ruins of the Death Star was possible. Wanting to be nowhere that dreadful place. Remembering the last time she saw Ben here, the pain she felt through the bond when she stabbed him. The betrayal, the fear, and then Leia. Rey would never forgive herself for trying to kill him during his last moments with his mother. Taking advantage of his vulnerability. Something dark had taken over her at that moment, something she had felt before. In moments on Jakku, when someone tried to take something she needed, the night in the forest when Kylo had fallen, if the ground had not split apart, she would have killed him. That was not darkness born from a bloodline, that was darkness born from agony, from loneliness, from anger, from her own childhood.  
She shuddered to remember all those nights on Jakku, the scratches she drew into the walls every single day, just hoping for someone, anyone to come back for her. To show her she had a family, she had a home. The words Maz had said to her reverberated in her head. You know the truth, they are never coming back. But there’s someone who still could. She had no idea who she meant for the longest time, it wasn’t until she touched his hand on Ach-to when she realized who it was. Ben Solo, her dyad, the man with whom she shared a soul, the only person in the whole galaxy who truly understood her. Who truly wanted all of her, her darkness, her light, her hatred, her love. And with that thought, she rose from the pilot seat and walked swiftly to the exit, only grabbing her staff and the lightsaber she built during her time on Tatooine.  
Leaving the Falcon and turning around to take a glance at it. She set a transmission to send in two days to Finn and Poe, giving the coordinates of the Flacon and an explanation as to what happened, just in case. She ponders for a moment whether she should actually go say goodbye, besides the hope of Ben they are her closest friends. She steps towards the Falcon but decides against it. As much as she cares for them, she knows that they wouldn’t understand. She knows that they’ll just try and convince her to change her mind.

  
_Hell, they’d probably do anything in their power to stop me._

Focusing back in on the plan at hand she relays Luke’s instructions

_Endor supposedly has the weakest barrier between this reality and the one in between it. To find the weakest point you have to reach through the Force, find an anomaly, a feeling that you’ve never felt in the force and try to well. Poke through it essentially. If you can get to the weak point and open a doorway then you can go over. To close the door is very similar to force healing, although you are not actually touching a living being. Once you are inside, find Ben as quickly as possible. And leave._

She walks a little further away from the ship and then sits cross-legged on the ground. She reaches out through the Force searching for the entrance, for anything different, she finds no force signatures, no strangeness, nothing ut of the ordinary, but as she starts to sift she feels a slight pull on her force energy she was being shown something. She allows herself to be led and that's when cold like no other hit her hard. It feels like all the air has been sucked from her lungs, but she keeps going.

  
_It is here._

She tries to manifest the image of the door in her head, tries to create a map from her to it. A picture starts to form in her head, there’s a small cave a few miles away from her. That's the weak point. She opens her eyes and lowers herself, as soon as her feet hit the ground she breaks into a full sprint. No other thought in her mind but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote SO MUch more than this today, but I thought it'd be better to split it into two chapters instead of having a 3,000 word chapter after having two 900 word onesss. Anyway, chapter 4 will be coming out shortly after this one :) and maybe just maybe our beloved heroes will finally meet again.


End file.
